Death of the Past
by gargoyle-screamer
Summary: Draco's mother is dead and he's in a situation that involved someone unlikely ... hermione granger. Feelings arise and truths come out. AN DH fic! Chap. 2 up!
1. Default Chapter

Death of the Past

By: Gargoyle-screamer

Summary: Draco's mother is dead and he was left out cold in St. Mungo's for a month and a half. He was made head boy of Hogwarts, along with Hermione Granger as head girl. He seeks for the truth to what had happened during the 'dreaded night', but aside from this, he finds out that he is capable of an emotion that he never thought was real. And he felt this for a very unlikely person …

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the books in the Harry Potter series. The story is based on characters and events owned by JK Rowling and various publishers like, but not limited to, Scholastic Books, Bloomsbury Books. Also, movie owned by Warner Bros … 

********

Chapter one

********

The night had been quite chilly as the clouds ruled the heavens and obstructed the glimmering stars. It was as though the night, bearing vast tranquility, kept a dark clandestine of its own. I knew then that this was true … It had to be true … 

_If I had stopped for a moment and looked around, I would have seen the beauty of the night. I would have praised it, on my own, as I always do whenever I look out the window of the dormitory room every night … of course, when my mates have already slept. What would they have said if they caught me looking out the window and staring blankly at the glistening jewels of the night? That I'm weak … I would never allow such a thing to cross their minds! I'm a Malfoy! I should live up to my name!_

_But the night then was something not even I, Draco Malfoy, could overcome. It was too much … It had happened all too well … It had been planned, and I was a victim._

_I have been scuttling as fast as I could; searching for the one true woman I love … and I believe I will love. I knew she had to be somewhere here … Somewhere! Yet I cannot find her. It was now or never. I knew that if I could not find her, see her, she would be gone … forever …_

_I paced to and fro the damp courses of Nocturne Alley. I hurried up and down the stairs, doing my all to beat the time that might pass as I sought for her. And then I halted …_

_She was there, beaten and crutching her body. She lay on the clammy and moist floor, whimpering in pain._

_"Stop it … please …"_

_"Traitor …", a persona stood to her side, covered in a black robe. He was unrecognizable, his hood to his head. He slowly raised his hand, clutching his wand tightly, and pointed to the quivering woman._

_"AVADA –"_

_"No … please no …"_

_"MOTHER!!!" I cried reaching out for her. Thoughts came rushing to my mind. What would happen if she died? What would it be if I were left with my heartless father? How do I save her? Would I disarm the figure to her side? Would I block out the spell so as to hit me and not my mother, instead?_

_I didn't have second thoughts. I didn't have time too, either. I took out my wand and pointed to the stature trying to take my mother's life away. But in mere seconds, it had disappeared through the thick shadows of darkness and then …_

_"STUPEFY!"_

_I felt it. The jet of light shot through me like thousands of piercing needles. But I was certain that there were two jets of light that hit me, not just one as I had expected. Two persons had stunned me all at the same time._

_Now, I was falling … as fast as if my body bore great weight comparable to a dragon. Everything had become hazy and vague. My eyes are closing now … But before I could have fallen completely oblivious, I saw it …_

_The infamous lightning-bolt scar …_

I sat upright on a quite furnished bed, covered in white linen. Where was I?, I thought as I looked around the room. I found myself centered in a blanched room, quite empty but still sophisticated.

That was when I noticed two persons staring at me, one was noticeably gleeful and the other exemplified an expression that was difficult to decipher. The former approached me, now wearing a smile that might reach the heavens. He examined me for a while and smiled even brighter, which made him rather annoying.

"I see you've finally awoken, Mr. Draco Malfoy. And just in time too … isn't it Trsetcher?" he looked back at his colleague, who rolled his eyes and replied:

"I believe, Rump."

"Very well, then", said the former, looking back at me, "You have awoken at perfectly the time we have been expecting. How are you, Draco?"

I didn't dare stare at him. He was making me so frustrated then due to his gutsy smile that any minute, I would have cursed him. But I knew all too well to keep my composure and calmly asked:

"Where am I? What is this place? Why am I here? WHAT HAD HAPPENED?"

I hardly even breathed as I blurted out those words. I had to know. What had happened to me? What had happened to my … mother? 

Suddenly the door of the room swung open. A person I have known all my life approached the latter man, who smiled indignantly and left the room. The person, known as Rump, nodded as they stared and finally left the room. I was left alone with a man holding a wooden cane that I knew held his wand. I glared at him and scanned him closely; his hair as pale and blonde as mine but much longer, his lips curled and emotionless, his eyes … cold and gray. I had thought for a second that I was looking at my exact self, years from now …

"How are you, Draco?" he stared at me and I felt as if had melted out of a sudden. When this continued, I knew I had to say something or else this would go on for the whole of eternity.

"I-I'm feeling better now, father."

"Good for I wouldn't want to keep on hearing sympathies for my son from wizards of all classes. I will tell you again what I have always told you … you have once again disgraced the Malfoy's, I in particular!"

I was hurt! I was inflicted pain and I felt it, not him! And still, all he thinks of is the Malfoy reputation, or rather, his repute!

"But I –"

"And still, you have got the mettle to explain yourself young man? What is more to this than I could see? You need not elucidate yourself, Draco. I know all too well how you performed … weakly", he stared through my eyes and suddenly, all the courage and anger that had crept up to me vanished. All I felt now was shame …

"Father, I'm sorry…"

"Another sign of cowardice, Draco … Apologies, apologies …"

I brought to an end all that I had wanted to say. I dismissed my thoughts and waited, waited till he accepts me again. He looked away and walked around the room, then stopped. He faced me once more.

"Do you know who asked help taking you here, to this filthy place for lowly beings … this St. Mungo's?"

I didn't dare speak. I waited, head bent down as if I had some contagious disease.

"Do you know, Draco? Well, it was that mudblood girl from Hogwarts, Harry's own close friend … such a shame, isn't it?"

"Granger …?" I looked up. It was all too surprising for me to take. First thing, I knew I was in St. Mungo's, the next I knew I was taken here by the mudblood I had so much loathed.

"I could have taken care of you in our own Manor, took the best healers of the land to look after you … but it was all too late, you see. I found out when you had already been taken to a special ward and they wouldn't let you go … I didn't defy them, or they would have told the Ministry and conduct another nonsensical investigation on me …"

I didn't listen further. It didn't make sense. Why would Granger have helped bring me here. Where was she when it happened? When it all happened …

The infamous lightning-bolt scar … 

It must have been that! She must have been there near Potter when it all happened, when I was knocked out cold. But I was certain Potter stunned me … why would they still have helped me? 

The more I asked, the more it became confusing. Now, my body hurts badly and my head seems to explode any minute soon …

********                    ********                    ********                    ********

All the tumult that happened earlier that day seemed to have subsided by now. I still have those questions ringing in my mind, but the pain had gone and I was feeling a whole lot better. 

When I was still in St. Mungo's hours earlier, it appeared as though I was being tortured using the Cruciatus Curse. My insides were burning and my head was drowning in so much pain. I have been a victim of the curse before, by my own father, when I was just the age of nine. He made it a fact that I always felt fear whether he is or isn't around, and that was what steered me all the time. With him, I was no one. I still am, even as I speak or think of him. He had put a blemish in me that day, a sign of his superiority over me.

I saw him wave his wand and the doors of the Manor opened in a refined manner, one that I have been familiar with all my life. Unsurprisingly, the butler had been waiting beneath the immense and stylish doorways, chin high and lips curled.

"Welcome Master Lucius …"

"Very well. Where are the house elves …?"

The same time he had said such words, the  ragged little creatures appeared to his feet and went out, heading for our luggage. Afterwards, they came rushing in, in a sort-of ordered line, carrying the seemed-to-be-parcels, which looked heavier than their own weights. Most of the elves had gone when an undersized house elf came through. I saw the disappointed face of my father as he called out to the tiny being:

"Halt!"

The elf stopped then looked back, his eyes full of fear and his entire body shaking.

"M-ma-master …"

"You have no right to talk to me!"

Out of a sudden, he lashed the helpless creature out with a single foot and pointed his cane.

"The next time you act that way again, a week with no food for you!"

This wasn't anything new to me. I have been used to such violence on elves before that even one of the house elves revolted against my father … again, with the help of The Boy Who Lived. That had happened years before, and I wasn't sure of his name anymore. Well, not that I really cared about the names of the house elves in our Manor. There were too much of them, the slaves, to really be worth noticing.

As usual of me, I made every opportunity worthy. In the middle of all these happenings, I had managed to rush towards the stairways leading to my room. I wanted some privacy, some time alone … maybe, to think about what really happened. Everything happened so fast during that night that I needed to register them all to my mind. However, my father knew just what I would do and when I was in the middle of the long pile of stairs he called out to me:

"And where do you think you're going, young man?"

I stopped, knowing that I had better not done what I did, but still not regretting the fact that I tried escaping the rage of my father. I looked back, but careful not to gaze straight to his eyes or I may have felt the coldness of his heart once more. I stepped down the stairs slowly, and when I finally reached the floor, he turned his back against me.

"Come with me to the library, Draco. We have some important matters to discuss."

********                    ********                    ********                    ********

"Sit down", he pointed to a seat in front of the table with a dark olive green surface and some silver linings in the top that represented the figures of a dragon and a snake wrapped around it. I've never really observed the figures before, neither did I examine the color. But right now, all I wanted to do was to scrutinize it and avoid the paining looks of my father.

"Draco, I said sit down."

I snapped myself out of my reverie and instantaneously sat down on the chair he had pointed some time before. I looked at the table once more and found now, to my surprise, a familiar-looking envelope that had my name printed on.

 _ Mr. Draco Malfoy_

"As you might have known by now, that envelope came from Hogwarts early this day. I was preparing for my visit to your ward when this came. I had, obviously, opened it for you as I always do."

I took the envelope and saw just what I had always expected. I took out the note inside and saw the usual list of books the school gives out every year. It was just that now, the books were for seventh years … a fact that I had quite so forgotten since now. I looked up at him, now not minding the aloofness of his eyes. For the first time that day, I saw him smile, although in a very deceiving way.

"This was included in the envelope …"

He handed me a small silver badge with the letters _HB_ inscribed on it. I looked at it for a while, not exactly understanding what I feel at the moment. 

"Does this mean –"

"Yes, Draco. That means you've been made head boy. You know just as much as I do what to do with it. I expect highly that you will use it to your, and only your extent, to be able to bring not shame, but power to the name Malfoy. Do you understand?"

"Yes father …" I looked down again. I was half-expecting him to at least say, _very good son_, or, _well done Draco. _But I've never known a time before when he had been proud of me, and I ought to know that this won't be that time I've been craving for. Maybe my mother would … Mother? That's what I should know now! Where really is my mother? What happened to her?

It was as if reflex acted upon my whole body that I suddenly stood up, holding the badge so tightly that if it weren't made of a strong alloy, I  would have already crushed it.

"Father, there is something I need to know … What had happened? WHERE IS MY MOTHER?!"

It was as if, for a while, my father was taken aback by my actions. But after awhile, his face became calm and composed again … frighteningly calm and compose, that is.

"She's gone."

He had said it as if he was just telling me that a house elf died. How could he be like that? How could he be so emotionless?

"No! She's not dead! She couldn't be …"

"She ought to be! She's a traitor! She betrayed the Dark Lord! She joined Dumbledore's side and fought against the Dark Lord. She fought against us, Draco! You above all should know what to do with such turncoats!"

I never thought that my father could say such a thing! She was my mother! She was his wife! A wife that had always been the object of his superiority, his victim …

He was standing up now, one hand on the table as he suppressed his anger.

I could not stand him anymore. I have always thought he was only emotionless. He was only a very loyal Death Eater of the Dark Lord. But now, I know I had been wrong. He was a demon, the most deceitful demon I've known in my whole life.

I turned to leave the room, not minding what he was doing or what was happening around me. I was at the door when I heard him say:

"We will have visitors later. I want you down at the dinner table, all dressed up, in around 5 hours. Or else …!"

I didn't care anymore. I would be down if he wants me to, but I wouldn't want to hear any of his words or his curses, again. The tears were swelling up in my eyes as I force them back with all that I could. 

"I'm Draco Malfoy! I know all too well not to shed tears because of my father, nor anyone else! Not even … my mother …" I whispered as I felt them roll down my cheeks, a thing that I've never felt for quite a long time … 

A/N: This isn't my first time to write a fic on D/H or on Harry Potter, however this is my first time to post one here in Fanfiction.net. Pls. R&R! I'll try updating as soon as I can!


	2. New Head Girl

Death of the Past

By: Gargoyle-screamer

Summary: Draco's mother is dead and he was left out cold in St. Mungo's for a month and a half. He was made head boy of Hogwarts, along with Hermione Granger as head girl. He seeks for the truth to what had happened during the 'dreaded night', but aside from this, he finds out that he is capable of an emotion that he never thought was real. And he felt this for a very unlikely person …

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the books in the Harry Potter series. The story is based on characters and events owned by JK Rowling and various publishers like, but not limited to, Scholastic Books, Bloomsbury Books. Also, movie owned by Warner Bros … 

********

Chapter two

********

"STUPEFY!"

Just the same time as Harry had said those magical words, did a jet of blinding light shot out of his outstretched wand. He had been aiming at a young lad that we were quite familiar with. We watched in horror as two other jets of light strike his body, and we right there and then that he was caught unaware. He fell to the ground instantaneously, his helpless body not able to stand such powerful spells. I searched for the other wizards who cast the same spell as Harry did through the shadows but my eyes saw no one. We knew they were hiding somewhere but we weren't sure as to where they would be.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

We heard a persona shout this murderous spell as a blinding light moved its way towards the body that lay on the floor. Before we were able to act, the woman, whining in pain on the alley floor, promptly rushed to shield her son of the spell. In a second's time, the woman lay inert on the floor, lifeless at the back of the oblivious lad where the spell had come from.

We saw the hand of the same wizard that had committed the earlier murder, firmly gripping onto its wand, point towards the young man lying on the floor.

"Not the lad! We have been sent here by the Dark Lord 'only' to put to silence the woman, not the son. The boy will someday be of use to us."

"Well … I would rather kill both. But I guess, our undertaking has been successfully completed", cried out the voice of the man holding his wand firmly.

I knew that they had not noticed us, even with the Stunning spell that Harry had done earlier. Afterwards, we heard footsteps abandoning the alley, although we kept still as to not informing the Death Eaters of our presence. We waited till we were somewhat convinced that the loyalties of Voldemort had already  fled. We stepped out of the darkness at the same time and I saw Harry perspiring plentifully, undoubtedly anxious. 

"Harry, it's not your fault …"

"But I stunned Malfoy without second thoughts, Hermione. I shouldn't have done that … I wasn't able to save his mother … He doesn't know anything … I stunned him when he was trying to save –"

"HARRY! It's NOT your fault! He looked like he was trying to harm his own mother. This isn't the right time to think of that, Harry. Malfoy is in grave danger … he needs immediate help … Three different wizards stunned him all at the same time, if we don't take him to St. Mungo's sooner, there would be two deaths tonight!"

"Okay, Hermione. I'll look for help … You stay here with him."

With these words, he dashed out. I followed him with my eyes until his figure vanished in to the thick fog and mist. Then I looked down at the serene figure lying on the floor. I kneeled next to him, still gripping onto my wand with force so that I would be ready for any unexpected turn of events, and stared at his passive face.

His hair was surprisingly messy and most of them covered his closed eyes. His lips weren't curled and they didn't wear that usual annoying grin of his. His eyes were resting in closed lids. This wasn't the typical Draco Malfoy that teased us in school. He wasn't annoying anyone nor was he trying to ruin other people's lives. He was just quiescent, his face so calm and still.

I've realized even before that he is handsome, yet now, he showed another way of looking rather striking. He was attractive as ever, and I had to fight the urge to touch his face and brush away those strands of pail blonde hair covering his eyes …

"Hermione, honey, wake up! Breakfast is ready!"

I heard my mother call out as I sat straight and yawned on my twin bed. After a while, I heard recognizable treads that I knew was my mother's.

"Had a nice sleep?"

The door of  my room swung open as she entered and sat next to me on the bed.

"Pretty nice, mum. Thanks", I smiled at her courteously. I saw her smile again that I never get tired of and I felt rather comfortable.

"Hey dear, guess what?"

She handed me two parchments that I knew came from owl mail. 

"The first one came early this morning. You were sleeping so well that you weren't able to wake up on the loud hoots of the owl on your window. I took it and then the bird finally flew off. Such a nice useful creature …"

I stared at the envelope that she pointed out. I have already known at that moment who it was from.

"… The second parchment is from Hogwarts. It came maybe 5 minutes after the first one. Now tell me, that first letter is from your boyfriend, right?"

"BOYFRIEND?!"

"Yes, the Krum lad, right? The one you said you met during your fourth year in Hogwarts …"

"He was a participant of the TriWizard Tournament during our fourth year. And mum, he's not my –"

"I don't remember much about you're elaborations on the tournament. But I remember you telling me that he was your date to the Yuleball", I saw her teasing smile and I knew just what it meant.

"But mum, Viktor Krum is not my boyfriend!"

"Well then, how many times has he written to you all summer?"

"Maybe 7 or 8 …"

"And how many times have you written back to him?"

"Once …"

"Once?! How are boys going to like you if you don't show them that you like them too …?"

"But mum! I told you that he isn't my boyfriend! We're just plainly friends … and besides, I don't think of that yet. I'm solely on my studies, especially now that I'm in seventh year. After Hogwarts, I've got to look for ways on helping Harry and Dumbledore  fight against Voldemort."

"Okay honey, I believe you … but if you ever want to talk about your heart, we'll be waiting", she headed towards the door, "Hermione, after reading those, go down for breakfast … your dad's waiting for you."

"Okay mum, be down in a minute."

She went down and I headed for the nearest table, holding the letters  that my mother handed me. I opened the parchment and read:

Hermione,

This is my last letter for the summer, and I was quite glad when I got your reply. It was rather a long letter indeed and even though it was the only letter you sent me for the past 2 months, it has encompassed all the replies to all my letters. I'm really happy you took the time to still write one to me.

As I always ask, how are you? It is nearing your last year in Hogwarts and I believe that you're not as keyed up as you were before, maybe because of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and the ongoing battle against him. Still, his center of revenge is on Hogwarts, especially on your friend Potter, so you should take care of yourself. I'll try to visit you anytime this year, maybe on one of your Hogsmeade weekends, since I've finished school in Durmstrang already.

By the way, practices for the Bulgarian Quidditch team is really something I look forward to lately. It's been very amusing to go full-time on playing since, hopefully, the Quidditch World Cup would happen next year and we've got to really be ready for that (not to mention the single matches we play, especially against the Irish team).

As always, I'm still practicing on pronouncing your name properly so that the next time we meet, I won't embarrass myself all up because of not being able to say your name. A friend of mine is helping me too, Leila Karkaroff, so that I could say your name appropriately. She's got a really good British accent and she speaks quite well, probably because her father (Durmstrang's headmaster) made her take extra lessons on that.

Speaking of Leila, she and her father would be visiting Hogwarts and she would be staying there for the year. I'm not really sure why, but I believe it was according to your headmaster, or something like that. She's really such a nice lass and I hope you'd be friends with her.

I think my letter's been too long already. Take care!

Viktor

It was quite a long letter and I appreciated Viktor for giving his best interests to it. 

I gently put Viktor's letter to the side of the table and opened the envelope from Hogwarts. As I peered through it, I saw that aside from the usual letter, there was a badge included. I took it and examined t for a while.

It shone silver and there where letters encrypted on it. HG …

Emotions came flowing as I rushed out the room towards my parents, excited as to their reactions.

"Mum, Dad, I've been made head girl of Hogwarts!!!"

********               ********               ********               ********

It has been a week since I told my parents about my being chosen as head girl, but since then, they have been treating me extra-special and I felt so nice to know how much proud they are of me. I could still remember my dad jumping out of his seat and embracing me, as well as, my mum telling me how proud she was. Those were one of the most unforgettable days of my life.

My mum and dad both cancelled all their appointments for the day and we went out, as a family. We ate muggle food from muggle restaurants and it was great.

Even now that I am in Diagon Alley buying new school needs and books for the incoming term, I could still feel how much blissful they are of my achievement.

We had to go separate ways though since they needed to head for Gringotts to exchange muggle money with knuts and galleons. I chose to stay inside Fluorish and Blotts to look out for new books that might interest me. I requested my parents for some books when they asked me to choose my reward and they gladly agreed.

I was putting my nose up on some shelves of books then when I saw two people arguing outside the shop through the nearest window. It didn't take me a while to recognize the lad in his elegant robe. He was none other than the greatest git of all … Draco Malfoy. 

Out of curiosity, I peeped out a little closer also to hear what they had to say.

"If I had known you to be so arrogant, I would have told my father not to agree to this whole accompany stuff!"

A very beautiful young lass spoke those words out with so much force that even, as I observed, struck Malfoy. The girl had a long eye-catching brown hair that hung loose as she avoided the cold eyes of his companion. She had a very nice-looking body that fit well with her red dress. However, I knew all too well that she wasn't in any mood to even be aware of herself as Malfoy spoke out:

"Neither do I like all of this … so if you don't want me as a company, you're free to go and find someone to guide you in this filthy alley."

"Fine! Thanks for the permission."

"My pleasure …"

I saw her head for the shop and I quickly turned away from the window so as not to give Malfoy the impression that I was sneaking up on them. I turned my attention towards a couple of books about inimitable spells and took out one heavy volume out of the shelf. It was named A Thousand Years of Wait, and it really caught my interest. I opened the book and stumbled upon a very appealing page about a certain spell casted only in a thousand years by a very powerful wizard.

Imagio Impercrucio

I started to read further when the same girl I saw talking to Malfoy came up to me. 

"Hi! I'm Leila and I saw that you were so engrossed in that book. I'm sorry if I might have interrupted …"

"No, really. It's okay. I'm Hermione", I took the hand that she raised out towards me and I saw her smile broadly. I felt the comfort and ease as we shake hands.

"You might have seen me a little while ago with that, that brat …"

"Malfoy, we're in the same school."

"So you're in Hogwarts! What did you say your name was again?"

"Hermione …"

"Oh, so you're Hermione Granger! Viktor told me a lot about you. Well actually, he speaks a lot about you in Durmstrang since the day he got back from the tournament."

I looked at her for a while and finally, I remembered her being mentioned in Viktor's latest letter. I was about to tell her about this fact when I saw Malfoy standing behind her, crossed arms and wearing those icy stares.

"I told you to look for a companion, not a mudblood …"

Leila looked back and stared at Malfoy, now totally annoyed.

"That wasn't right for you to call her a mudblood!"

"We have to go Leila, I just remembered that you're father asked me to look after you. He won't be too happy to know that you loitered around with a filthy –"

"DON"T CALL ME THAT MALFOY! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT!"

I now stood in front of him, the hand gripping my wand now pointed towards his face as I stared straight to his eyes. We gazed for a while when he instantaneously looked away, and I knew something was wrong. Something was definitely wrong. I slowly put my hand down and he grabbed Leila's arm. One of his hands held his chest tightly as if in pain and he dragged the lass out of the shop. She looked back, disappointment and guilt in her eyes …

"I'm sorry about that Hermione …"

"It's okay Leila", I smiled at her warmly. I looked down and thought of the way Malfoy looked away when we stared at each other. It wasn't likely of him to do that and it really confused me.

I knew they were almost at the door when I heard Leila yell:

"Draco!"

I headed near them and I saw Malfoy flinching on the floor in pain, gripping on the part of his robes that lay in front of his chest. I kneeled near him, as was Leila too, and it reminded me of the night when he lay oblivious on Knockturn Alley. I tried to reach out for him …

"Don't! Don't touch me mudblood …"

He struggled to get up as Leila assisted him to his feet. I looked at them as they left the shop. When Leila looked back, I forced a smile on my face. I didn't want her to know how hurt I was…

I hate him! I hate Draco Malfoy!

A/N: Hey people! Chapter two up! I'm sorry if maybe it took quite long or that the story is too slow. I've got lots of ideas in my head right now and I'm trying to put them all together. I'm enjoying this whole story-plotting thing and I hope you like the way the story goes so far. I've got an OOC and I hope you guys like the way I placed her in the story. Don't forget to R&R!!!!


End file.
